


On Three

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Myka test a new gadget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Three

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "exploding offer"

“Helena, look out!” yelled Myka, ducking for cover behind a large potted plant.

The marble wall of the lobby exploded somewhere above them, as Helena skidded into her. “I think they have the artifact,” she panted.

“Oh, really?” Myka replied.

The other woman grinned. “I do love when you’re snarky, darling. Here, throw this, on three.” She pressed something into Myka’s hand, and moved to her other sie. “One… two… three!”

They both moved, throwing the fist-sized spheres. There were two almost-simultaneous _cracks_ , a resounding _squelsh_ and everything was quiet.

“Purple goo grenades,” said Helena, and Myka kissed her, grinning.

THE END


End file.
